Christian Bale - Fantasy
by PeaceDaisy
Summary: A Dark Tale of a sexual nature, a young girl saved from rape by Christian Bale. A strange, but entertaining story.


Christian Bale - Fantasy

A dark story of a young girl named Daisy and of how she was saved from something that could've destroyed her whole life.

She looked down at her heavy feet as she dragged herself throught the quiet streets of the big city. Her head felt light, her eyes stung and her throat was hoarse. She was returning home from meeting with her boyfriend. He asked her to come to the place were they had first met. The path along the waterfront. He had looked solemn when she arrived, he didn't look up as he told her that he was breaking up with her.

She had noticed his absence of love in the weeks gone by, but she always thought he was just tired from all the exams in school. She didn't care that he was leaving, she didn't love him like she once did. She nodded as he lifted his head to look at her briefly before turning his back on her and walking away.

She had _wanted_ to feel upset and she had _wanted_ to cry, she knew that she didn't not only not love him, but she didn't know how to.

She dreaded returning home to her screaming mother and violent father so she took a long way back to the flat. No people passed her by, no cars drove through the streets. Only the distant sound of engines could be heard near the center of the city, the rumbling never stopped, not even in the dead of night, there would always be people bustling in the center, but no matter how busy the main streets were the back streets would remain quiet.

She found herself smiling as tears eventually rolled down her cheeks. The night closed in on her.

'Life', she whispered, 'give me all you've got'.

'I'll give you all _i've_ got!' she heard a gristly voice from behind her say. She whipped around, but before she could catch a glimpse of who had been walking behind her the whole way she felt a strong arm grip her waist and lift her into an alleyway.

'NO!' She screeched, swinging her arms around, kicking her legs. 'NO, I'M YOUNG. PLEASE DON'T!' She knew exactly what was happening as the man continued to throw her about. Eventually he pinned her up against the wall, he brought his face up to hers. 'Prepare yourself, girl. This won't take long.' His breath was warm and his skin was oily, he smelt vile and his hands held her tightly.

He started breathing heavily as he undid his trouser zip. She continued to struggle, attempting to hit him, but he was about twice her size and she knew there was no way of fighting herself out of this situation. So she continued to scream.

'HELP ME, HELP! RAPE! ... ANYONE HELP!', she started sobbing. Crying, screaming, shouting, schreeching. 'Shut it. I'll make you never forget this.' he snarled, as he undid her jean belt. He licked her check and started laughing.

She let her head fall against the brick wall and looked towards the light of the street she had been walking along. She saw a shadow. Someone was there at the entrance of the alleyway, walking towards her.

'Quickly', she uttered to the shadow. 'What?!' said the man, 'You telling me you want it now, sweetie? Ready or not, here i come.' He whispered as he finally yanked down her trousers and pants.

She closed her eyes and braced herself.

THWAK. All of a sudden, the man's grip loosened and she could no longer feel his repulsive sweating body against her's. She looked down and saw him lying, holding his face, groaning and calling out in agony. She stood paralysed, not understanding what had happened. Then she noticed the shadow standing behind his whrithing body. She pulled up her trousers and backed up against the wall, eyes wide.

'Don't hurt me,' she pleaded collapsing to the ground.

Then she watched in terror as the shadow figure dragged the rapist to the very end of the alley and continued to beat and kick him. Once finished, the shadow figure approached her and held out his hand. She no longer had the strength to fight, or ask questions so she held out her hand and with great ease he lifted her to her feet and held her close. Comforting her. 'I know what happened. You'll be alright, you're okay now,' he hushed.

She collapsed in his strong arms, eyes glazing over. He lifted her up and carried her. She drifted in and out of sleep and the next thing she knew she was lying in a bed with a heavy, warm quilt and soft pillows. The room was dark, but she could make out a figure sitting in a chair at the bedside.

'Help...stop... no', she muttered.

'Ssh, ssh, don't worry, you're okay. You're safe.' said the figure, stroking her hair from her face. She grabbed his hand and pulled him closer so she could observe him. He was in his late 30s, he had short dark brown hair, a kind smile, deep brown eyes and a handsome face.

'Thank you', she cried, 'Thank you' tears rolled furiously down her face.

'Oh, don't cry, it's alright now,' he soothed.

'No, it's not that', she replied wiping away the tears, 'Just think. Just think of all those other people ... the ones that weren't saved ... the ones that suffered the pain and misery ... it's horrible, it's HORRIBLE!' she said louder, breaking out in tears again, 'No, no, no. It has to stop ... but it won't ... thank you ... thank you.' She let go of his arm.

He leaned closer to her, lay his hand on her cheek and murmured: 'You're beautiful.' He wrapped his arms powerful arms around her tired body and leaned against her.

She looking at him longingly. She was not scared, his body was protecting her, his breathing was steady, his arms were strong but gentle, his skin was soft and his hair like silk. His face was just centimenters away. His eyes were deep.

'You saved me, you are my hero. You are a man, a true honest man. You saved me from a beast. I cannot thank you enough.' She whispered with confidence, she could feel her strength returning. 'Show me how it _should_ be, show me how it _should _feel. I beg of you. Show me that it is not just a thing of abuse, that it is something we must use to connect and love. Please. Show me that age doesn't matter as long as it is true love.'

'What is you're name?' he asked.

'Daisy'.

'I'm Christian, Christian Bale.' He replied caressing her back and legs. She reached up to his shirt, undid the buttons and ran her hand along his well toned chest. They embraced each other and he carefully and lovingly showed her what love _should_ be like.

She held him close and realised that it is not a scary thing, but a thing of trust and pleasure. For what was the first time in months, she felt happy and safe as Christian gave her what she had been so terrified of earlier that evening.


End file.
